Intertwined
by Song-of-Fate
Summary: Running from the Death Eaters didn't go as planned. Now Harry, Ron and Hermione have to try to find their way back to their time while dealing with dangerous creatures,an evil half-blood, an unexpectedly good one, and one really infuriating demon lord.
1. And so it is

***sigh* Yes dear ones. I realize that I have two other stories already in progress and one on hiatus and 'why are you starting another one when…' yes yes yes. I totally understand and I've had this conversation with myself a thousand times before and I'm sorry but I just couldn't HELP it! I always thought that this would be a really interesting pairing and searched for it, only to come up sorely lacking…So, I thought to myself, I'll simply have to write one of my own. And then THIS happened!**

**Now enough of that. On to the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters and settings belong to their respective owners. AKA: I own NOTHING. I'm merely borrowing, and they shall be returned safely and intact, I promise. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 1 - And so it is._**

Harry Potter stood back for a moment, amidst the bustling of other students around him as they hurried to get into the castle. He could hear Hagrid calling the first years to him, and prefects directing their classmates. New students huddled close together, as pure awe of the giant man mixed with their anticipation and fear. All the while, elder years met up with their friends chattering excitedly about their summers and the upcoming school year. The air was thick with laughter and the joy of his fellow students, even in these dark times, filled Harry with an inexplicable warmth. Just being together again, in this place where the air was still charged with excitement and wonder and life, seemed to bring back the smallest semblance of _hope _to everyone here_. _And for just a moment, they could forget all the terrible things that have been happening and just…live.

It was good to be home.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scents around him, letting the noise and chill of the air and the pure magic that surrounded Hogwarts welcome him back. He felt his shoulder's descend with his breathe, like a tiny bit of the normal burdens he carried didn't exist, if just for that moment. It was a nice feeling that lasted only moments before thoughts of Voldemort and his so called 'destiny' re-entered his mind, but it was a minor relief all the same.

A shoulder nudged his own in a familiar gesture and Harry turned to see the grinning face of Ronald Weasley looking back at him and nudged back, happiness flooding his senses once more. Ron was, for all his hot-headed temper, actually one of the most calming presences Harry had ever come into contact with. He'd come to figure it was mainly because Ron never hid anything from anyone. Never tried to lie or hide things from him or anyone else. Unless it was for a good reason, of course. In this age where you could hardly trust even those closest to you, where every interaction was filled with some kind of deceit, he was refreshing. Ron was a whirlwind of emotion and heart and Harry couldn't have picked a better best friend if he tried.

"It's almost surreal isn't it mate?" His friend asked, voice quiet and contemplative in a way it rarely was. "Our last year…Blimey, Harry can you believe it?" Ron shook his head with an almost awe-struck smile as if the idea was almost unfathomable.

Harry nodded, smiling back." I know. It seems like yesterday we were just getting sorted…" Thoughts of the last six years flashed across his mind in a spiral of both horrible and wonderful memories. " And yet at the same time it almost feels like it's been forever."

"An eternity's more like it." Ron returned, his gaze moved to mirror Harry's as they both stared up at the castle. Hogwarts. The majority of the most important moments of their lives had taken place here. Their friendships, first loves, heartbreaks, had all happened right here. It was an amazing thought that this part of their lives…was almost over. "Though I gotta admit, Harry. There were a few times I didn't think we were going to make it."

Harry chuckled and shrugged the shoulder that was pressed against Ron's, purposefully jostling his friend in the process. "That's thought's crossed my mind more than once, I'll have to admit." _There's still a chance we might not. _

"Oh my," the tinkling sound of an all too familiar voice flitted between them, amused. "It seems I've missed something."

Harry and Ron grinned widely. "Hermione!" They chorused, rushing up to embrace the witch, who couldn't seem to help but giggle happily at their enthusiasm. "Ooff!" She laughed while trying to wrap her arms around the both of them at the same time. "You're both in quite a mood aren't you boys? What brought this on?"

They had both filled out quite a bit during the summer, Hermione noted. Ron had grown even taller and his shoulder's seemed broader, his stance less gawky and more sure. His hair was just as fiery red as his temper always was and his skin had darkened, lightening his freckles and what on earth was he wearing because he

smelled bloody fantastic and…She was stopping. Right now.

The stray thoughts brought a blush to her cheeks that burned so hard she had to hide her face in the boys shoulders, but she leaned a tiny bit more towards Harry, just to be safe. Harry seemed to have changed as well. He was even taller then Ron now by a few inches at the very least and while he hadn't bulked up as much as Ron had, she could feel the subtle strength in the lean muscle of his frame. She smirked lightly to herself. Not even Harry's body would belie his strength. It seemed to be an unconscious shield against his enemies as they always seemed to underestimate 'scrawny little Potter". Big mistake.

"A mood?" Ron squawked loudly, doing his best to sound offended. "Of course not!"

Harry grinned toothily. "Since when is it a crime to be excited to see our favorite girl?"

Hermione froze slightly at the tones of their voices. That one that never meant well for anyone except the boys themselves. She eyed them suspiciously, "Don't let Mrs. Weasley hear you say that." She said slowly, trying to assess from their grins as to what they were going to try to do.

For once, she was too slow.

Sure enough, Harry and Ron smirked at each other over her head then, in a united move, wrapped their long arms around each others backs with her stuck in the middle as they began to squeeze the life out of her until she squeaked and started flailing, smacking them both on their backs in an attempt to get them to release her.

"Ronald! Harry! Let me go!" She struggled, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably through her smothered laughter. In reality, after everything that had been happening lately, Hermione couldn't help but think that it never felt so good to be squished.

"Well if it isn't our resident menage a trois."

They all jumped apart, glaring fiercely at the intruder who ruined their moment. Harry and Ron moved instinctually to stand side by side in front of Hermione, who huffed and rolled her eyes. Overprotective boys. Honestly.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron spat, face glowing with embarrassment and anger. Malfoy smirked back at them, his characteristic smugness rolling off him in waves. He was alone, which Harry found very odd, arms crossed over his chest and eyes flashing with bitter amusement. Really there wasn't anything _obviously _wrong with him, as he seemed relatively normal. But something just seemed…off about him. Harry just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'd be watching my tongue if I were you. " Malfoy drawled in that infuriatingly arrogant voice of his. Harry glared icily, still studying the other teen but held Ron's arm as his friend tried to approach the Slytherin. "You seem to be in great danger of losing it."

Ron growled, fists clenching. "Is that a threat you overgrown ferret? I should just rip you're fucking head off right now shouldn't I? Rid the world of one less useless little maggot? I would be named a hero!"

Harry winced internally. Ouch. It was gonna be one of those spats. Malfoy, of course, was going to have a retort for that one that sent Ron raging, he'd thought, bracing his hand on Ron's arm again to make sure he didn't jump out to attack Malfoy. The last thing they needed was to get a months worth of detention before they were even properly returned to school.

But instead of snarling back an equally venomous comment like he usually did, like they _expected _him to, the blonde stiffened, frozen and silent, eyes glazing over as his stance fell only the slightest bit. A wry smirk was the only expression left on Malfoy's face and only because his face didn't seem to know what else to do as he lost himself in a faraway land in his own mind. Harry couldn't help but think it was a rather disturbing sight to see the pompous Malfoy so uncharacteristically mute.

His silence made Ron falter somewhat, brow furrowing in a strange mix between curious and wary. He shot quick glances to Harry and Hermione who both looked slightly horrified and more then a little curious as well. Why wasn't Malfoy saying anything?

"Yes well," Malfoy finally murmured, gaze still glassy. "Wouldn't that be something?" With one last blank lift of his lips, he was gone. Disappearing into the last of the remaining crowd into the school.

The three of them stared at the place he had stood for a few minutes before breathing out three completely different sounding sighs. One puzzled, one frustrated and the other triumphant awe. It made an interesting sound, really.

"That was…odd." Hermione blinked when she managed to recapture her jaw from the temporary residence it had taken up on the floor.

Ron snorted, flailing his arms. "Are you mad? Did you see how he just walked away? Bloody coward, he probably realized that he just wasn't gonna win this time! Good thing he did too, because this year Ronald Weasley is done taking crap from any and all Malfoys!" He crowed, chest puffing proudly out as he started towards the entrance doors. He was obviously pleased with himself and Harry really just didn't have the heart to ruin the mood for him with Malfoy's strange behavior.

Harry shared a look behind his back with Hermione and by her baffled frown, he could tell that the whole exchange was bothering her as well. Harry shrugged his shoulders at her, smiling reassuringly and motioning that they should follow Ron. Whatever was wrong with Malfoy, they weren't going to concern themselves with it right now.

* * *

"Stupid girl!" Jaken screeched at Rin, as he held his staff held out protectively in front of him. "It's going to be _your _head on a spit when Lord Sesshomaru - BE GONE INGRATES!" The heads on his weapon spat streams of fire at the four panther demons slowly closing in on them but to little effect. They jumped swiftly out of the way, easily dodging his attempts and chuckling lowly at his expense as they stalked closer. Rin whimpered from his side, clutching his kimono tightly, her eyes clenched shut fearfully.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jaken!" She cried, a sob breaking her words. "I just wanted to bring Lord Sesshomaru some flowers!"

"So you run off by yourself?" He growled, swinging his staff again to keep the damn felines back just those few more feet. "And what would Lord Sesshomaru want with a bunch of flowers? Idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" Rin sobbed again and Jaken sighed internally. Damn girl. He almost felt bad for yelling at her. Except for the fact that she was going to get them killed.

One of the panther demons sneered at them hungrily. "I do love it when my food likes to play back." He chuckled again, joined by his brothers as he cracked his knuckles menacingly, "But play time's over little toad, now hand over the human."

Jaken's grip tightened on his staff and gulped nervously. He took a deep breath and managed to glare defiantly at the cat. "She is not mine to give! She is the ward of Lord Sesshomaru and you would do well to turn around and leave us be!" The staff spun with flame once more, surrounding himself and Rin in a ring of fire that managed to catch a couple of the demons in the cross fire, scorching their grabbing claws.

The felines jumped back growling angrily, their fangs extended as they stalked around the ring to look for some kind of opening. Jaken's brow furrowed in confusion at the lack of fear the demons showed at the mention of Lord Sesshomaru as Rin gripped his kimono sleeve again. Who did these low class dolts think they were?

"Jaken what are we going to do?" She yelled over the roar of the fire.

Jaken was beginning to sweat from the fire and the energy it was taking to keep their barrier up around them. "Lord Sesshomaru will come for us." He managed shakily, but without a doubt in his mind. Their master always came for them. He would take care of these insolent whelps if Jaken himself couldn't.

…Hopefully he would get there in time to at least save the girl.

Mentioning their Lord's name seemed to bring back some of Rin's confidence. "R-Right." She nodded quickly, trying to smile at him as she unconsciously mirrored his own thoughts. "He always comes."

A litany of shrieking growls startled them both and Jaken's fire wall shifted lower for a moment. Unfortunately it was just enough for one of the panther demons to jump safely into the ring with them. He smiled darkly, blood dripping from his muzzle from an earlier kill, the fire dancing in patterns across his fur. Jaken yelled loudly trying to keep the barrier between them and the other three while keeping this other one at bay.

"Stay back you mangy beast!" Jaken ground out, one arm tucking Rin behind his small back. "You shall not have her!"

The demon crouched, ready to strike. "We'll see about that little toad!" He growled, launching into the air, his claws poised and ready to tear into them. Jaken panicked, there was nothing more he could do. He tucked himself around the girl as they both screwed their eyes shut. Rin screamed in fear, trying to bury herself in his arms and he held on tight. _Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, I failed you! I failed Rin! Please please forgive me, I just wasn't strong enough.._

Pained yowls and the morbid, tearing sound of flesh being ripped apart suddenly broke through what the toad demon had been sure were going to be his last thoughts. Jaken slowly opened one eye and had never been more relieved to see the death of other demons.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He and Rin exclaimed together, matching smiles on their faces.

Sesshomaru was deadly silent. Only the sound of his light whip and the screams of the panther demons proof that he was even really there at all. Jaken watched, awestruck once more at his master's sheer strength and grace as he dispatched all four of the demons with only a few minute flicks of his wrist. It never failed to amaze him just how powerful Lord Sesshomaru was.

Jaken's ring of fire was long since extinguished and as soon as the last demon's corpse hit the ground, Rin broke herself out of his grip and took off at a run towards their master and dropped to the ground at his feet as she bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru we knew you would come for us!" She smiled up at him with childlike wonder, eyes shining with emotion. Sesshomaru dropped his gaze down to the human girl kneeling at his feet.

"Rin." He said simply, voice without inflection. Still, the girl seemed to realize the unspoken question posed to her. She dipped her head forward, smile sliding off her face as her cheeks heated with shame.

"I'm so sorry! I wanted to get you a present, but there weren't any flowers around so I wandered a little farther from camp than I should of and then those demons found me and Jaken was there because he was trying to bring me back and I -" She stopped herself, sniffling. Obviously pained at the thought of disappointing her master. She bit her lip to keep the sob from escaping her throat and Sesshomaru tilted his head to the left in a minute gesture that one would never catch if they weren't looking intently at him. His cool gaze shifted from Rin to Jaken and the toad demon found himself gulping down the knot in his throat.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru finally addressed him. "I find it disconcerting that you cannot keep control of one human child."

Jaken winced at the reprimand, clasping his hands on his staff sporadically.

"I-I..She was very determined my lord.." Oh Gods, that was not the right thing to say.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow ticked upward slightly and Jaken tried really hard not to hyperventilate. Any type expression from Sesshomaru did not bode well for him.

"Perhaps I should leave you in her care, as you seem incapable of accomplishing the simple task of keeping her out of trouble. "

"N-No my lord. It was all my fault." Rin broke in suddenly and Jaken openly gaped at her in surprise, his natural instinct to scold her for interrupting Sesshomaru stayed by the fact that she was jumping to defend him. She looked up to meet the demon lord's eyes, a brave feet for any being, her face red and tear streaked. " I wouldn't go back like he told me to and when he tried to make me, I ran. And then the demons found us and he did everything he could to protect us until you got here. Please don't punish him Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru studied his ward silently, face impassive as one hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword and Jaken thought for a fleeting moment that he was actually going to hurt the girl. He was shocked when instead, his master swiftly turned on his heel and simply began to walk the other way. Rin blinked at his back for a few moments before smiling at Jaken and taking off after the white clad figure, trailing merrily at his side when she caught up to him. Jaken stumbled a bit before scurrying after the two of them. "W-wait for me!"

Sesshomaru's ear twitched slightly at his servant's plea. He knew the toad would follow him, and even if he didn't, it was of no consequence to him. It would merely be an inconvenience to lose Rin's guardian. The human girl hummed happily as she stayed two paces behind him, pleased that nothing had happened to the toad demon. She always seemed to be remarkably unaffected for a human that was almost constantly attacked by demons. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to shake his head. Such a troublesome child.

A warm breeze brushed passed his face suddenly. Sesshomaru momentarily stiffened, head tilting to the sky at the unfamiliar scent that flew in with it. It was faint, but held an…interesting feel to it.

"M-my lord?" Jaken stammered, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to identify the strange scent, but before he could begin to analyze it, it disappeared.

"No." He answered, starting off again. The scent was gone but the lingering feeling of awareness sliding up his spine left Sesshomaru with the knowledge that something…something strange was coming.

It was none of his concern.


	2. Let's count the stars

_Wow! All the favs and alerts and reviews! What a way to let me know you're reading guys! :D I'm so glad you all are enjoying it so far! Also, I apologize profusely for taking forever to write this chapter. I try to go in order with my other fics and I simply have not had the time to do much writing at all. __L Thank you for being so very patient with me!_

_And to clear some things up my dears, this is going to be ridiculously AU/AR for reasons that will be fairly obvious. It's seventh year and people are alive that shouldn't be and whatnot, Harry's not looking for Horcruxes, etc. I just wanted to make sure everyone was not confused. This isn't going to follow Inuyasha's or Harry Potter's canon. _

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters and settings belong to their respective owners. AKA: I own NOTHING. I'm merely borrowing, and they shall be returned safely and intact, I promise. **

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Let's count the stars._**

Ron's head hit the table with a dull thump, followed by a loud, pained groan.

"Double potions? _Again?_ Didn't we do this already?" He whined, hands pulling at his red hair. Harry shot him a sympathetic look before scowling slightly to himself. He was not looking forward to going through that again either.

Hermione's brow was furrowed, which mean she was confused and annoyed by it. "And with the Slytherins no less." Ron whimpered again and she patted his head absentmindedly. "I would think the professors would be trying to keep us as far away from them as possible this year." She said, eyes meeting Harry's who shrugged.

"Maybe Dumbledore is still holding out hope that pushing us all in the same space will keep the Slytherins traitorous tendencies to a minimum." He retorted with a snide sneer towards the Slytherin table. "Fat load of good that will do." A week back in Hogwarts and Harry was already sick of them and he could honestly say that he had no idea what the professors were thinking, sticking them in almost all the same classes together. _Again_, as Ron had said. Shouldn't graduating students get a bloody say in things like this?

And the Slytherins were proving to be particularly unbearable this year, Harry had noticed. They'd wasted no time waiting for everyone to get settled before schooling the younger years in the art of tormenting their fellow students. But the sixth and seventh year Slytherins were unnaturally quiet; sending the younger ones off to happily do their dirty work while they watched from the back round, their expressions blank and cold. They had no regard for the punishments the professors were doling out left and right. A few had actually already been expelled. And they all showed absolutely no remorse; acting like they had nothing else to lose.

And well, maybe they didn't.

Harry, Ron and Hermione already had far too many of their own house's first years coming to them crying and pleading for help because their rivals had decided that unprecedented cruelty was their drug of choice this year. The elder students had all decided that they were going to walk with the younger ones around when classes started. Things could only get worse from here and they weren't taking any chances.

Ron had lifted his head from the table and was sullenly chewing on a piece of bacon when he spoke, ignoring Hermione's disapproving glare. "Well he'd better have some kind of plan in mind because I don't think I can take much more of those slimy gits before I do something drastic."

"I'd be right there with you in a second, mate." Seamus cut in from Harry's other side. "Smarmy bastards would just be getting' what's comin' to 'em tha's for sure." He growled, head gesturing back in the direction of the Slytherin table again.

Suddenly energized by their friend jumping right up on his bandwagon, Ron sat up straight with an eager nod. "Too right. And have you seen Malfoy and his lot lately?" He asked. " Sitting up their on their pedestals, pretty as you please, while they let the first years wreak havoc."

"It's a damn injustice is what it is." Seamus agreed. "All of the other younger years are scared witless!

Harry let his gaze drift past Hermione's shoulder across the Great Hall to where Draco Malfoy was sitting, flanked by Zabini and Crabbe. It was almost jarring seeing Blaise wrecking the symmetry of Crabbe and Goyle's hulking frames next to Malfoy that had become a normal sight around Hogwarts. But as Goyle had been killed at the end of last year during a Death Eater attack, of which he had been apart of, it was clear that the 'Malfoy and his apes' routine was never going to be witnessed here again. Harry couldn't really find it in himself to feel bad about that.

The Slytherins had come back with a vengeance this year and they were taking the 'House Rivalries' to an entirely different level. It wasn't Slytherins vs. Gryffindors anymore. They were going after everyone and anyone that even hinted they didn't agree with their viewpoints.

He felt his teeth grind together angrily at the tittering laughter that suddenly erupted from the Slytherins at the expense of a couple of trembling Hufflepuffs that were trying to move as quickly as they could back to their own table. Malfoy and the other elder Slytherins watched impassively. Not encouraging except with small nods when looked to for confirmation, but not actively joining in themselves either.

Malfoy's expression was as cold and inflectionless as it had been the day they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry had yet to see him say anything more than a few words to anyone since then. He always just stared. They all did. Gone were the antagonistic remarks and borderline-dangerous pranks that the Gryffindor's had constantly come to expect from them, only to be replaced with the odd, watchful silence that their rivals were delivering instead.

But it was only the elder ones. The sixth and seventh, and only a choice few of the fifth years. And it was unnerving. After years of preparing for confrontation almost every time they came in contact with someone sporting Slytherin's colors, it was odd to just have them walk right past without even a backwards glance. Harry had no doubt in his mind that something was going to happen, and soon. There wasn't going to be any of this waiting until the end of the year for their grand plan to come to fruition. Whatever it was they were hiding, they had to be ready for it to happen at any moment.

Harry almost jolted out his skin when Malfoy suddenly shifted his head to the side and caught his eye. Harry glared at him almost out of pure habit and was shocked to see the corner of the blond's mouth turn upwards in a smirk, his grey eyes flashing a malicious silver for just a moment before the mask slipped back in place. It was the first hint of the old Malfoy he'd seen in awhile and it didn't fail to rile him.

Nails digging viciously into his palms, Harry had to fight down the all too familiar urge to run over and throttle the git. But in that small gesture Malfoy had given him all the confirmation he had needed, so he resisted the temptation.

_I'll be waiting, you bastard. _He snarled mentally.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke him away and he automatically sent her a reassuring smile in return.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. Was just thinking."

Her eyebrow ticked up slightly in a silent question and he tilted his head to the right in response. Harry had never been quite sure when they had developed this silent language, but especially during the last few years it had definitely come in handy.

"Of course you were." She smiled at him but her eyes were narrowed in a way that said, _we __**are**__ talking about this later, Harry. _" I was just saying that Ron and I were going to head back to the dormitory, are you finished?"

"Yeah, mate. I want to enjoy the last few days of freedom we have before this madness starts all over again." Ron said, his brow furrowed. He hadn't missed their gestures.

Harry laughed and nodded, pushing his plate forward and going to stand and waving goodbye to Seamus as he replied. "Alright, let's go." They had things to discuss anyway.

He took off swiftly towards the Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione at his sides as always. They reached the Fat Lady and Harry muttered the password, "_Salvatoris." _and she happily swung aside for them to enter. The moment they were all inside and they made sure no one else was around, Harry spun around to face his friends.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Malfoy's got something planned."

"Aye?" Ron asked. "Doesn't surprise me. But how do you figure? He hasn't said more than two bloody words to anyone since the first day."

"Exactly." Harry confirmed, eyes narrowing in thought. "Not a thing, yeah? Not one sarcastic remark or 'harmless' prank. Nothing about mudbloods or how his father is going to do this or that. Since he 'stopped' talking, so have the other older Slytherins. They don't even glare at us anymore." He tilted his body and leaned his hip against the wall and crossed his arms. "But he just as good as told me something was going to happen."

Hermione looked skeptical again. "What did he do exactly? I didn't see him do a whole lot of anything in the Great Hall."

Ron shrugged. "That's because he wasn't doing much of anything. Doesn't mean his twisted little mind wasn't running a million miles a second." He told her before looking back at Harry. "Was he looking at you weird, Harry? I mean, not that that dead, staring thing he's been doing lately isn't weird but you know what I mean."

Harry smirked ruefully, casting his eyes down and away to look at the roaring fire that was ever present in their tower. "That's just it. It was the look he gave me. I know Malfoy's scheming face anywhere. And he hasn't showed any kind of emotion since we got here."

"Well that's right, isn't it? Are you sure he's not just trying to get to you?" Hermione asked. "Or maybe even a fluke? I'm not trying to say that the Slytherins aren't up to something, but Malfoy knows you too. He knows how to make you suspicious." She fidgeted slightly, as if she was waiting for him to get frustrated. He let his lips curl into a smile that he knew would soothe her before his gaze hardened, determined and lifted slowly to look Hermione and Ron in the eyes again.

"Trust me." Harry said, voice certain. "This wasn't a fluke. This was a challenge."

* * *

They were fighting again. Granted, that wasn't at all unusual in the 'Inuyasha and Kagome' relationship. It was just how they worked. People were more concerned when they weren't snarling at each other every five minutes then when they argued over something stupid. But this time, he had to say, was way different than normal.

Okay so this shit was crazy.

Inuyasha's mind was reeling with the sudden onslaught he was receiving and he couldn't do anything but stare at the obviously psychotic woman in front of him and ask. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kagome stomped her foot and let out an angry, wordless shout to the sky. "I can't handle this anymore!"

"Can't handle _what _anymore?" He flailed, confused and irritated already. The girl had been back for all of five minutes and she was already freaking out. They didn't have time for this shit. He pointed at the Bone-Eater's Well, "I don't even know what you're problem is! You're the one that outta that thing screaming like a banshee!"

"Well maybe if you paid any attention to me at all and stopped thinking about the stupid jewel shards for one second, Inuyasha! You don't even ask about how I am! As soon as I get here it's, 'So can you sense any shards?' or 'How far away is the next one?' I'm just a tool to you!"

Inuyasha blanched at her, mouth gaping. He fought back the pang of hurt that the accusation brought on. Did…did she honestly still think that after all this time? _Still?_ How many times did he have to risk his neck for her, and show her parts of himself that he'd never shown anyone before, for her to realize that he _actually fucking cared?_

"Seriously? _Seriously Kagome?_ How fucking long have we been doing this, huh? You're the one that broke the damn thing, it's your responsibility to help find it and that's just the first part!" He growled, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared down at her. "You've had plenty of fucking opportunities to leave and not have to deal with this shit if you didn't want to but _you _kept coming back because you wanted to help!"

"I know that!" She cried, exasperated. Like it was _his_ fault this fight was happening in the first place. "I know it's my fault. It's not like you _ever let me forget it!"_

"Well since you keep bringing this up it seems like you need a little freaking reminding!"

Their voices trailed across the clearing to where Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were camped out waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to finish their spat. Sango sighed tiredly as she walked up to them.

"Are they going at it already? Kagome just came back, you'd think he'd leave her alone for a few minutes."

Miroku turned to smile at her over his shoulder. "This may surprise you, but it actually wasn't Inuyasha's fault this time."

"Oh?" Sango's eyes widened skeptically.

Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder. "It's true! Kagome looked really mad when she came out of the Well and as soon as she saw Inuyasha she just starting tearing into him right there!" He chewed the inside of his mouth worriedly. "I wonder what's wrong…"

"It's certainly not like Kagome to pick a fight like that." Miroku said, arms resting across his staff while he watched the spectacle. Even from as far away as he had been, Kagome's bad mood had been obvious from the second she climbed out of the Well. He felt Sango settle next to him and smiled again.

"Well, what's it about this time?" She asked.

Miroku pressed his lips together in thought. "You see, this is where it gets confusing. From what I can tell she's back on the 'you don't think of me as a person' thing."

Sango caught on to their confusion. "….Didn't she get over that a couple years ago?"

"She did." he nodded. "I really don't think this has anything to do with that. I think something else is going on and she just needed an excuse to rile him so she can give herself an opportunity to throw it at him."

"Miroku." Sango chastised lightly. "You can't honestly think she'd be as manipulative as all that?"

"_Fine then! If that's what you want then fucking go back home Kagome! No one's keeping you here!"_

"_Oh sure! Like you won't follow me and drag me back as soon as you decide you need me again!"_

"_No, you know what? Just go. I'm sick of this shit. You've done enough. Go home to your normal life with your normal family and normal friends or whatever the hell it is your so damn excited to get back to!"_

"_Ugh! I can't believe you! Maybe I will go home! I never get treated this way back there! And at least when someone wants me around, they actually tell me so!"_

They flinched in unison and Miroku tilted his head to the side as he pressed his lips together again.

"Maybe not on purpose…" He started but trailed off as the shouting got louder again.

"_Houjo? Who? That scrawny kid that stalks you all the time? What the fuck does any of this have to do with him?" _

Sango's head fell onto his shoulder with a groan. "Oh no…"

Shippou curled nervously around her neck and tried not to whimper. He really didn't like it when Kagome was upset and it was worse when she threatened to go home.

"_**He**__ treats me like a decent human being! He's kind and caring and wonderful and worries about me when I'm gone or sick and brings me all of my homework and actually tells me how he feels! He doesn't hide anything from me! Unlike some people!" _

Miroku shot Sango a knowing look, raising his eyebrow at her in a silent 'see what I mean?' gesture. Obviously, this was what Kagome had been trying to get to in the first place. Sango sighed again and shook her head sadly. This wasn't going to end well. It usually didn't.

"_Fuck that! Don't try using me as a damn excuse! If you want to go back home and play house with some human kid then fine. But you are not gonna sit there and make me out to be some horrible person so you don't feel guilty about ditching out on us later!"_

"_Funny, I don't have to do a lot to make you sound horrible -"_

"If I hadn't heard it myself…" Miroku grit his teeth and stood.

The hurt in Inuyasha's voice was easily heard, even from the distance and Miroku decided then that enough was enough. His jaw set angrily as he started toward the feuding pair. He didn't have to look to know Sango was following after telling Shippou to stay with Kirara, she broke off aiming for Kagome herself while he went to Inuyasha.

He barely resisted shooting a venomous glare at the girl when he put a firm hand on the half-demon's shoulder. Never once had Miroku felt anything but affection for Kagome but Inuyasha was his best friend and for her to just decide one day that she was going to callously break his heart and run home made his blood boil uncharacteristically.

"C'mon Inuyasha." He said as calmly as he could with a light push in the opposite direction. Much to his surprise, Inuyasha went without a fight only stopping to send one last disgusted glance back at Kagome before turning towards the touch and stalking past Miroku into the forest. Miroku stopped to make sure Sango was alright, but judging by her angry stance and the firm look she was giving Kagome he was pretty sure she had it handled. He sighed again, gripping his staff. Now to deal with a livid and more than likely hurt Inuyasha.

This was definitely not how he'd expected to spend his night.

* * *

_*Sigh* Ah the filler chapter. A necessary evil for fics at times. Sorry there wasn't any Sess in here this time, but next chapter? Things start to get interesting. ;)_


	3. There's a whole new world out there

**Not saying anything. Just read. Note is at the bottom.**

**Okay except don't forget to review! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - There's a whole new world out there; Let's go**

Sango stared hard at the form of her friend who sat leaning against the portal that brought said strange young girl to them in the first place. Kagome was curled up miserably into herself, her shaking shoulders easing Sango's anger bit by bit as concern started to form in its stead.

"Kagome what is going on?" She asked, her voice still laced with some anger.

Kagome's shoulders stopped and Sango watched the girls back rise up and down as she took a few calming breathes. When the girl, for that was what she was, looked up at her Sango couldn't help but sigh. Her friends' eyes were wide and full of shame, the rage from before disappearing almost instantly. _At least she knows she did something wrong. _Not that Sango doubted it. Kagome was not a cruel person. It simply wasn't in her nature to hurt someone without a damn good reason.

Sango knelt down so that she was face to face with her, staring hard into those deep chocolate orbs that she had come to know so well. "I know you didn't mean any of that." She said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and worry. " But Inuyasha doesn't. What in the world could be going on that made you act that way?"

Kagome sniffled, pressing the heel of her hand to her temple. "Sango," She whispered. "I…I just. I…" She stopped and grit her teeth in frustration. Sango waited patiently, marveling at how much of a child her friend looked at the moment. They all often forgot just how young Kagome was. Born in a time where her eighteen years of age was a much different eighteen than what it meant in their world. Though she was a powerful priestess and possessed strength and courage beyond her years, in her mind she was still a kid.

"I missed Souta's birthday." Kagome tried. "Again."

Sango's heart clenched at the thought of, Kagome's little brother. Safe and sound in a different world, unlike her own. _Selfish_, she thought. _This isn't about you. _

"I'm sorry," the hunter sympathized. "But that still doesn't – "

"My friends think that I hate them." She sniffled again. "That I'm avoiding them. Yuki has a boyfriend now, and they're talking about getting married! How could I…" She sighed, head leaning back to rest against the well. "I've known her ever since we were kids. How could I have not known that?"

Understanding dawned on Sango's face. "You've been here. Helping us try to reclaim our land and our families back from Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "And I don't regret it. I love you. All of you. I just wish that I didn't have to hurt my family and friends like this all the time. All of the birthdays, the holidays, the special moments that I've missed…" She shook her head with a self-deprecating laugh. "But how selfish am I? Here you all are, fighting for your lives every day, not having the option of hopping down a magic well to a warm bed and no fear, and all I can think about is how much I just wish I could just be a high school kid again."

Sango's hand came to rest on her best friend's shoulder as Kagome continued. "Before I left Hojo came by to give me some home remedies…He's always so sweet. I hate lying to him all the time. No matter what I say or do, he's always just right there with a smile, hoping that I get better."

"Maybe you should go home for a while."

Kagome's head shot up and her eyebrows raised. "But I just got back! Inuyasha would have a fit and we have to continue our search and Naraku…"

Sango stopped her with a small noise, "No. What you have to do is apologize to Inuyasha for taking your frustrations out on him like that and you need to go home for more than two days. Point us in the right direction of a shard and we will go from there for now."

Kagome started to shake her head again and Sango met her eyes with a resolved nod, "Don't argue with me. It is best." Sango stood and offered her hand to her friend who took it after only a moment's hesitation. Kagome took a deep breath to soothe her nerves, eyes quickly searching out the direction the men had gone. Sango never did know if Kagome's priestess powers made her able to sense them all or if her connection to Inuyasha made him visible to her always.

"Thank you Sango." She said. "I don't know if he'll listen to me after my tantrum. But I'm going to find him." She squeezed Sango's hand one last time and took off running in the direction of Inuyasha's aura.

Sango nodded, relieved. But with her eyes trained to the direction her friend started in, Sango hesitated. "Kagome."

The priestess stopped and turned with a puzzled expression as Sango continued. "You were all he had at one point. All he had to protect, to love. I understand your frustrations and fears," her face hardened slightly, "but Inuyasha 's emotions are much stronger than most. We are family and when he feels pain, we do as well. Do not forget again."

Inuyasha had sent Miroku and Shippo back to the Well for Sango as soon as he'd gotten to his tree. He didn't need the monk sending him sympathetic glances left and right even if he appreciated that someone had been on his side for once. The runt hadn't tried to yell at him in Kagome's favor either. In fact he hadn't said anything at all. The little guy could handle fighting demons five times bigger than he was, but a little in house spat was enough to send him into tears.

Well. He couldn't really blame him. It had been worse than normal. In fact it had just been downright strange. Who the hell did she think she was coming out of the well and screaming like hell spawn with all that bullshit? Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes, a fierce scowl setting onto his face. What more did he have to give her? What more could he? He protected her, laughed with her, fought with her, lov-

He shook his head. It was still hard to admit that even in his mind. But that was the point. He sighed in frustration and tilted his head up to watch the sunlight dance across the leaves. Never, ever would he say it out loud but Kagome's words had…they had hurt him. And he just couldn't understand where he'd gone wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kagome's voice came lilting through the leaves. Inuyasha visibly flinched. Not only was he apparently talking out loud but he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice her coming. Smooth, idiot.

"Yeah well apparently I did." He muttered, avoiding her big chocolate brown eyes. They were the worst. He couldn't resist them and sometimes, he thought she might know it.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry. For everything I said. You didn't deserve any of it and I'm a horrible person for even thinking that I had any right to say those things."

He scoffed and looked down at her finally. Sure enough, her large eyes were morose and still brimming with tears. His ears fell. Goddammit. Why did she get to cry?! He jumped down and landed easily in front of her. "Then why _did_ you say all of that?"

"I was…" She stopped, shaking her head at herself. "Every time I go home all I hear about are the things I've missed. My friends and family have grown and they've all just…changed." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out onto the fields, her eyes glazing slightly as if she could see them there. "I miss them. And I miss just being a normal girl with normal homework, normal friends. I miss having a normal life."

"So what's stopping you from going back to your 'normal' life?" He growled, hurt stinging him right in the chest. If she wanted to abandon them then fine. She could do whatever the hell she wanted! He was sick of chasing her around anyway…

She turned to him again, surprised out of her day dream. "You, Inuyasha." She said as if this should be obvious. "You all keep me here. Naraku's horrible deeds keep me here. My responsibility to the people of this land is what keeps me here. My ability to _do_ something about that evil man _keeps me here_!"

Inuyasha's internal fuming slowed but didn't disappear. "Well if it's your 'responsibility' why are you freaking out about everything back home Kagome? What do you want me to do? If you want to go home I won't freaking stop you again. We can find the shards without you…" He sighed in angrily and admitted, "For a while."

"Sango says I should go home. For longer than two days..."

"And lemme guess. You want to, right?"

"Well of course I do! It doesn't mean I _should_." Kagome shot back.

He sighed again and looked at her. Her tears were gone now, but the lingering sadness still brightened the colors of her eyes and he felt his heart twist. But apparently that's what giving a shit about other people did. Kagome had ripped him apart with a few words and all because she missed…her family. Inuyasha, he didn't have that luxury. All the 'family' he had was with him on a constant basis, his brother he saw about as often as he liked, which was hardly e_ver._ But Kagome had a mother, a little brother, a grandfather and all her weird little friends back home. Apparently it didn't matter if your friends hurt you only an hour before, as long as you could find a way to make them happy. Inuyasha wasn't sure how much he liked this having friends crap.

Oh, who was he kidding. Fuck.

"Then…maybe, maybe you should. Just for a little bit. Not too long. But.."

She laughed then; a genuine sound that calmed his senses almost instantly. "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him almost a little sadly. "I said awful, horrible things to you earlier and when I come to apologize you just try to help _me_ feel better." She bit her lip and moved in to wrap her arms around him tightly. "Please. It's okay to stay angry with me for a while. I deserve it. My problems are nothing compared to everyone else's here. You did _not_ deserve my freak out and I am so, so sorry!"

Inuyasha had moved his arms automatically to fit her too him as he listened to her plea. He could try and he could act like it but he couldn't stay mad at her. He dipped his nose into her hair as he listened to her teary speech. She smelled of spring and warmth. She was always so very warm. Kikyo, even when alive, was always made of ice.

"Keh. Well, I'm just sick of your damn yelling." He tried to sound uncaring, knew he was probably failing. " So just go and be a 'normal'…person." _Cuz that's any fun._ "We'll come get you in two weeks, your time." He pulled back so he could look her in the face. "But woman, if you try that craziness with me again I will gag and tie you to something until you calm the fuck down!"

She laughed again, louder this time and with that gift from her, he felt himself forgive everything.

* * *

"So what are we going to do Harry?"

Harry stared at the note in his hand in disbelief. It had been delivered by Hedwig not twenty minutes ago and he'd been staring at it ever sense. Months had gone by since school had started and the younger students didn't go anywhere anymore but in large groups. The Slytherins were terrifying them at every turn and still they had no idea what the slimy bastards were trying to do.

_P ,_

_I have a surprise for you. _

_The moon will guide your way._

_-M_

"Well," Ron started. "Do we go?"

"And if it's a trap, Ronald?" Hermione cut in.

"And what're we supposed to do? Sit here and let Malfoy do whatever horrible deeds he's probably doing in there?"

"We don't know if he's doing anything yet!"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he tuned out their argument. He cast a glance out the window to notice the round, bright moon against the blackened sky. It sat right above the forbidden forest. Why would Malfoy brave the forest at night just to tell Harry something? Or maybe it was a trap and he was merely leading Harry to his death while he watched from a distance? It's entirely possible.

Harry couldn't find it in himself to believe that was what was going on though. Malfoy had another reason for doing this, he was sure of it.

"It might be dangerous." Harry said, stopping their squabbling instantly. "I'll go alone, it's me he wants anyway."

"No way, Harry!" Ron growled. "You're not going anywhere without us!"

Hermione sighed in defeat and crossed her arms, "He's right. If you go, we do as well. Even if I strongly advise against it until we have more to go on."

"He wants me there tonight Hermione. Draco's all about pomp and circumstance so for all we know he could be just luring me in so that he can tell me his evil plan." He tried with a wry grin.

She leveled him with an unimpressed look. "He is not a super villain off the telly, Harry. He's not just going to tell us everything and send us on our merry way!"

He sighed. "'Mione, we've been after them for months and we have no idea what their plan is or why they're tormenting the new students. I've not even seen Draco speak since that first day. This is the only opportunity we've had so far to get any kind of information."

"Or it could just get us killed."

"Hermione what bloody choice've we?" Ron asked as he touched her shoulder. The witch looked at him for a moment then huffed angrily and threw her arms up.

"Fine! We do it your way, but we do it _carefully _you stubborn mules!" She rummaged around her bag. "And for the record, if we die, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' for all eternity!" She growled, making Harry chuckle. Ron made a huffing noise, head tilted to the side.

"Question. Ah, now…what's a telly?"

* * *

_"__Lumos"_

Harry smiled to himself as the small trail they followed lit up just enough for them to see. He didn't need light to know where he was going in this forest anymore. In a strange, twisted sort of way, it had become just another part of home to him. However, with how utterly irritated his lovely friend was at the moment, he wasn't about to say anything.

They followed the twisted paths of the Forbidden Forest, making sure to avoid what he knew would be unwanted vistors. He didn't think Ron could handle any more of Aragog's kin in this life time. The moon glowed bright and heavy and as they continued on it seemed as if the trees themselves parted in reverence for the moon's light. Hermione allowed her spell to fade.

"We've never been this far before Harry," she cautioned, pulling Ron along by the cuff of his robe. He doubted either of them had noticed. "How can we be sure Malfoy himself would dare? He's such a sniveling little –"

There was a loud crack and everyone stopped and turned back to back, three wands pointing out in different directions. Harry narrowed his eyes, searching the inky blackness that resided outside of the moonglow.

"Anything" He whispered, finger's clenched against his wand.

"Not here, mate."

"No."

Harry's jaw clenched but he lowered his hand. "Ron, take the back. We keep moving."

His friends nodded, resolute and they continued onward albeit a tad more paranoid than before. Hermione is right. It could, and probably would, end up being a trap. That was the reason he hadn't wanted them to come with him in the first place. It was one thing for _him_ to run into danger, and a whole other for him to take Ron and Hermione with him.

Normally he wouldn't be this…well, stupid. They would agonize and study and find out just what exactly was going on before running out into the forest at night after his sworn enemy. But something about this situation was different. It felt as though he was being…called. It was a physical effort for him not to run out here the moment he'd read the letter. Not because of Malfoy wanting him to come, though the git was being just plain weird, but because something in him was telling him that he needed to be _here._

Harry finally came to a stop in front of a very small clearing. And an empty one. Not that that was entirely unexpected. But his was the place, there was no other explanation or the ethereal glow that seemed to make the forest itself come to life. Now where was Malfoy?

"Harry, is this it? Where is he?" Ron asked, echoing his thoughts.

"I don't know…" He looked up, eyebrows furrowing. "He said the moon would guide our way. This has to be it."

Ron huffed. "The slimey little bastard was probably taking us for a ride Harry. Hermione said it earlier, no way he would have the courage to come all the way out here alone."

Harry's shoulder's tensed. By all means Ron was probably right. They had gone the whole time without a single prank from Malfoy this year. But honestly? This was too harmless, to needless for someone like him. Not to mention his instincts were running amok and telling him to be on his guard. They weren't ever wrong.

"So sorry to disappoint you Weasel. But I'm afraid you're opinion of me is untrue." A disembodied voice floated through the trees, and something in Harry almost laughed ironically. Trust Malfoy to make an entrance. When he saw that familiar head of blond hair his hand twitched tightly around his wand and he watched. "But given the particular brand of stupid that seems to run through your family, I can't honestly say I'm surprised."

Ron growled, his face already turning red but Hermione stopped any forward movement with a hand on his arm. She watched the Slytherin suspiciously but said nothing.

"Well I'm here Malfoy." Harry broke in. "What is it you want?"

Malfoy sauntered towards them before leaning casually against one of the trees. His arms crossed in typical Malfoy fashion but his eyes were still empty. Dead. As though he were some puppet just playing a part.

And who's to say he wasn't.

"Oh, well. The usual really, Potter." He smirked at them and the blankness of it had Harry's blood running cold. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to clarify."

"Clarify?!" Ron burst. "You're the one that called us out here you arrogant little-"

"No," Malfoy interrupted. "I called for _Potter_. Though it seems he can't go anywhere without the two of you stumbling after him like lost puppies."

Hermione's jaw twitched. "Why are you hurting all of the younger years Malfoy?"

"I'm not hurting them." He tilted his head, feigning confusion. He smiled this time, slow and terrible. What in the world was wrong with him? "I'm merely giving them a little demonstration of how things are going to be from now on."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry snarled, stalking in the other wizard's direction. This was getting ridiculous. He wanted answers and Malfoy just seemed content to play these vague games.

Malfoy looked up at the moon. "He's winning you know."

Harry faltered, face darkening. Malfoy's hand slipped into the pocket of his cloak as he continued. "There's no way to get around it. The Dark Lord will have what he wants and there's no way to stop him." Ron and Hermione flinched and pointed their wands as he slowly drew something out of his robes. Harry, now standing in front of him, braced himself for the sudden attack.

"That's why the students are so frightened Potter. Not because of us, no. Because they know that we are _nothing_ compared to what is coming for them."

Malfoy pulled out a small…something wrapped in purple cloth. Harry could feel his friends questioning gazes, as they couldn't see now that he and the Slytherin were face to face. Malfoy held it out to him, the cocky façade one more slipping from his face.

"And that is why I need you to take this, Potter." His words were quiet, meant for Harry's ears only.

"What is it –"

"Harry!"

Harry whipped around at the sound of Hermione's call and saw that she and Ron were pointing their wands into the forest. It was then that he realized, suddenly, that there were footsteps running in their direction. The hairs on his arms stood up straight at the sickly, oily feel of bad magic washed over him. He knew the footfalls weren't worried teachers. He swung back to face Malfoy and pointed his own wand in the blond's face. "A trap!" he growled.

Malfoy frowned. "Of course." He held the clothed object out to Harry once more. "So take this." He hissed. "And _run._"

Harry, on any other day, in any other situation would have stunned the git and ran like hell. But this time he looked at Malfoy, truly looked, and saw not treachery or smugness, but urgency. Truth. He could vaguely here Ron and Hermione's pleas and curses under the spells they were shooting towards the approaching Dead Eaters.

"You'll be killed Malfoy." And he would, for helping them. Harry had no doubts. For some reason that just…it didn't feel right. The blond smiled again resigned, and it made him want to punch it off his face.

"Oh, Potter. " He slipped the object into Harry's robes as he walked past him to the path they came. "I'm already dead."

"Harry we have to go! NOW!"

Harry shook his head out of his shocked stupor and with the weight of Malfoy's 'gift' in his pocket, grabbed both of his friends by their robes and pushed them out of the clearing. When he glanced back one last time, the Death Eater's were flooding the area and Malfoy had disappeared.

"Harry what the bloody hell was that all about?!" Ron managed to ask.

"Ronald we have so much more important things to worry about at the moment!" Hermione scolded. "_Conjuctivitus!_"

Ron's face went slightly pale. "Right."

They ran.

Harry lead the way, wanting to make sure he wasn't leading his friends to a dead end. He shot back curse after curse while avoiding the all too familiar green light of the killing curse. Merlin, he'd messed up this time.

"Look!" Ron yelled suddenly.

Harry stopped to see a cluster of fallen trees piled together. The trees in the forbidden forest were huge and splintered in their present state a good cover for them for now. Without a word, the three of them changed directions, each burrowing into a hole in the pile that would fit them. They huddled together silently, watching most of the Death Eaters run past. Harry's hand immediately went to the hard, clothed object in his pocket, however, when he saw Lucius Malfoy himself striding slowly after the others. Unlike his comrades, Lucius' eyes drifted over everything before him. It wasn't long before his gaze was directed to the clutch of dead trees that held them safe.

Ron barely concealed his panicked warning, and merely shot Harry a look that said. 'He sees us!' Harry gripped his wand as the elder Malfoy's face split into a wicked grin and he strode towards their hiding place. Hermione gripped his shoulder tightly, face set in grim determination. They would not die like this.

Something sparked in Harry's mind and by the time Lucius gaze matched his own, he had pulled the object out of his pocket and held it out to the others. It was a small, wooden horse. Nothing extraordinary about it except for the fact that he now knew there _was._ Why else would Malfot give him something so ordinary? So _muggle_?

Realization sparked in Hermione's eyes and she grabbed Ron's hand, nodding for Harry's signal.

"Pathetic Potter. Come out and face your fate." Lucius drawled, eyes flashing dangerously. When none of the trio responded, his smile slipped and the ill confined mania of a murderer made itself known. He raised his wand, the words for their imminent destruction playing on his lips but before he could get the last word out, Harry nodded.

Grasping onto each other, Harry, Ron and Hermione touched the little figurine.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped moving so suddenly that both Rin and Jaken ran into his legs. The demon lord paid no attention as that strange scent on the wind came over him again. But this time it was not faint. There was something powerful in the air, something not of this place.

And it was in his territory.

His little green imp of a minion stuttered and squeaked. " L-Lord Sesshomaru? Why h-have we stopped may I – eep!" He cut himself off at the slow look his Lord gave him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he continued the way he was going. This was not a coincidence and he was going to find out what exactly it was that held this new power.

Jaken and Rin exchanged confused glances but followed obediently. Their Lord had been having these strange moments for the last couple of days. It was as if someone was talking to him and he stopped everything in order to listen. He would scent the air and follow that strange aura he had found. Now an even more eerie calm had washed over the dog-demon and Jaken knew that whatever it was that Lord Sesshomaru had been looking for was close by.

They traveled for most of the day, not stopping until Rin was quite tired from all of the walking. Sesshomaru could feel the power, so very very close now. He might have admitted that he was curious if it had not been nothing more than his desire to add to his already considerable strength. He was feared, and as Lord of his land he would keep it that way.

The demon lord sat under a shaded tree, eyes trained to the river as Rin bathed herself on the other side and Jaken kept guard for her. She hummed happily and the sound of it would have soothed him had he need for such things. He heard her rustling about for her clothes and with a quick flick of his ear to make sure Jaken was doing as he had been commanded, Sesshomaru allowed himself to return to his thoughts.

It was another hour yet when he heard Rin's scream.

"Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

By the time the Lord of the West had opened his eyes, his body had already brought him to the girl's side. She was standing next to a strangely silent Jaken, both of their gazes directed on the river bank.

There lay a man. Human, and young, by their standards. He was dressed in attire that Sesshomaru had never seen in any clan or in any human village during his travels. Though as he detested humans by nature, he thought it was possible that he had not seen this man's particular village before. Rin, no longer scared but curious, as was her nature, slowly made her way to kneel at the human's head. If the human decided to wake and do something to the girl it would take but a mere few seconds for Sesshomaru to lay the man's jaw at his feet. Jaken was still silent, blessedly, and he watched Rin gently brushed away hair as black as ink away from the human's forehead. She gasped as she revealed a scare the shape of lightning, covered in blood from the head wound that seemed to be the reason he was unconscious by the river.

She looked up at him pleadingly. "Lord Sesshomaru! He's hurt!"

Sesshomaru could _taste_ it by now. They power, aura he'd been following for days now was swirling around the human like a bright light. He would have it.

"S-silly girl!" Jaken scolded. "Why in the world would Lord Sesshomaru waste precious time a resources on some unworthy _human_ man that obviously –"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Y-y-yes my Lord?"

"Help Rin carry him to camp."

Rin smiled brightly at him and without another word, he turned and walked back to where Ah and Un were pacing helplessly frightened by the little ones screams. He placed a hand on the creatures thick hide and it calmed instantly.

The human was a mystery. The scent that had drawn Sesshomaru to this area, belonged to that man. The power he had sensed, in the possession of such a creature. How odd.

_I will allow Rin this. _He decided. _He will do as I command and I will have whatever it is he possesses, or he will die. I have no need for useless humans. _

With that in mind he watched on for any sign of movement as Rin and a reluctant Jaken tend to the human's wounds. By nightfall he had still not woken, but they had put him as near to the fire as they would dare so that he would keep warm in the night. As the others fell asleep one by one, Sesshomaru watched on. He could see the human stirring and muttering and knew he would awaken soon.

He had placed Rin curled in Ah and Un's tail to sleep and sat across the fire, waiting. As the night grew long, the human grew more restless. His body tossed and turned, face scrunching together in terror, anger, and sadness. His aura changed constantly, flickering violently, the power curling around him like a cocoon, expanding with every fevered breath in his lungs. Sesshomaru was slightly perturbed to discover that he had moved without his knowledge to watch the strange cacophony of emotions that washed over the human's face.

A hand snapped out suddenly and grasped his wrist and it was only the sudden stillness of sound that had kept him from ripping the human's hand from his body. A warning growl tumbled up his throat instinctually, and his free hand glowed with his poison when he noticed the human's eyes were now open and trained on him in shock.

And it was the eyes, green as the forests of his homeland that stayed the demon lord's hand.

* * *

Chapter 3. I am so, so sorry that it took so long my friends, I have no excuses. I moved twice, got engaged and just generally let work get in the way. I am back and this is not dead and hopefully you all are happy that I touched on everyone. I would just like to remind those that are worried that while I may not be a fan of Kagome, I know she's important to the Inu gang and that I can't just brush her away. That's why there was a situation. She is not a huge part of this story but she is a part of them. This is not a bash fic. Chapter 4 is already in progress. It will NOT take 2 years! I love you all and thank you so much for waiting for me.

Kizzy


End file.
